Vladat
Vladats are a functionally extinct vampire-like species formerly from the planets Anur Vladias and Anur Transyl. Appearance Whampire facebook profileT.png|Whampire Lord transyl official.png|Lord Transyl Vladat3.png Vladat2.png Vladat1.png History Vladats once inhabited the planet Anur Transyl after Anur Vladias' abandonment, which is also the home planet of the Transylians. They were once the predators of Transylians and also used them as slaves and beasts of burden.ViktorThe Vampire Strikes Back Vladats incinerate upon death, and were wiped out in a war against the Transylians sometime before Azmuth started acquiring DNA samples for the Omnitrix, and therefore their DNA was not originally in any Omnitrix DNA database. They were extinct until Zs'Skayr restored Lord Transyl back to life by using power from the Alpha Rune to regenerate the deteriorated hand of its dead ruler. Ben was on Anur Transyl at that time and the Omnitrix acquired a Vladat DNA sample, creating Whampire. Zs'Skayr and Lord Transyl made an attempt of using Lord Transyl's DNA as a template to revive the entire Vladat species from extinction, but was stopped by Ben with help from Dr. Viktor and Hobble. Behavior Judging from their past history with the Transylians, Dr. Viktor's deep hatred of them and Lord Transyl's attitude toward Zs'Skayr and the others, Vladats are arrogant, cruel and both literally and figuratively bloodthirsty (with the exception of Whampire). They consider other creatures (especially the Ectonurites) to be inferior. To them, other creatures are only useful as slaves and/or food. They have an overwhelming urge to feed on the energy of their preys. Diet The Vladats' main source of food were Transylians, though it is later revealed that they can feed off the energy from any living being. They also eat bugs, as seen with Whampire. Powers and Abilities In order to control slaves, Vladats create Corrupturas inside their bodies and spit them out of their mouths. They affix themselves to their victims' foreheads. Unlike being under a hypnotic trance, the victims are still conscious and aware of their surroundings, but are unable to stop their bodies from obeying the Vladat's commands. Using the bat-like wings under their arms, Vladats are able to fly at high speeds (though Lord Transyl seems to lack wings, he can still fly). Vladats can easily hold up their victims and even fly while carrying them. By making eye contact, Vladats can hypnotise a victim into obeying their commands. Unlike Ectonurites, Vladats are able to withstand greater amounts of light, but it will injure them over time. Vladats feed on the life-force energy of others by sucking it through their fangs. Normally, the Transylians are their primary prey, but they will feed on other lifeforms if necessary. Vladats can generate a powerful sonic explosion from within themselves and blow away any creature close by for defense, which includes any allies or unwanted targets. Vladats can see the internal structure (e.g. blood circulation) and energy of their victims. Vladats have the ability to turn into a bat-like form.Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51 Weaknesses Though they are not as gravely affected by sunlight as Ectonurites are, massive or prolonged exposure will greatly weaken them, as well as cause their Corrupturas to disintegrate, freeing their victims from control. Vladats can't drain the life energy of Ectonurites because they don't have life energy in the conventional sense. Vladats are vulnerable to an Ectonurite's possession powers. Notable Vladats *Whampire (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vladat) *Lord Transyl *Vladat corpses/clones from The Vampire Strikes Back Notable Vladat Hybrids *Omniverse Kevin (1/11 Vladat) Etymology The name Vladat is based on Vlad the Impaler, better known as Count Dracula. Trivia *Vladats are one of the only known predatory species in the Omnitrix, along with Captain Kork's species. *Whampire and Lord Transyl are the only known living Vladats in the universe. *A Vladat's invulnerability to light compared to Ectonurites is a nod to the original Dracula story, in which Dracula was only weakened by sunlight; not killed by it. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Anur System Category:Sapient Species Category:Species